SCP-3000
Item #: SCP-3000 Object Class: Safe Special Containment Procedures: All radio waves in an area focused around China, the Korean Peninsula, and Japan as well as popular music and video streaming services are to be monitored by MTF Zeta-8 "Mirror Image" for any appearances of SCP-3000 Any music videos and albums are to be taken down from the internet immediately via a Copyright Strike. Members of Zeta-8 are then to produce a recreation of that music video and song and release it as soon as they can. Any potential breaches of Foundation protocol or information breaches are to be reported, and quickly replaced by a new song and/or video of Zeta-8's own creation. All videos and songs are to be kept on a secure server at Site-37. That server is to be backed up every two days for twelve hours. Every three hours, the server is to be monitored for potential viruses and if any are detected; they are to be cleaned using GLASSBREAK. Description: SCP-3000 is a phenomenon where affected subjects claim to know an all female K-Pop group called "Mirror Image." The band claims to originate from the city of Hamhung in North Korea. The names of the individual band members are: Suyong, Yoo Mi, Mi Ryeong, Sa Seyong, and Tae YeonNot to be confused with Taeyeon from the group "Girls" Generation(hereby known as SCP-3000-1 through 5.) The girls themselves hold no anomalous effects besides being non-existent. However, upon close examination of the lyrics in several songs, some of them seem to release in-depth knowledge of the Foundation and its hierarchy. SCP-3000-1 (Known as "Suyong") is a 26-year-old female of Korean descent. It has light brown hair, and green eyes. It has a leading role in the group, as it appears as lead singer in most songs, and is almost always the first one seen in videos. SCP-3000-2 (Known as Yoo Mi) is a 24-year-old female of Korean descent. It has blonde hair (assumed to be the effect of dye.) and gray eyes. It is described by fans as being "The most beautiful of the group." Yoo Mi appears to lead most of the choreography in the music videos. SCP-3000-3 (Known as Mi Ryeong) s a 25-year-old female of Japanese descent. It has black hair and amber eyes. It is described by fans as "The smartest in the group." It appears the longest in a majority of the videos. SCP-3000-4 (Known as Sa Seyong) is a 26-year-old female of Chinese descent. It has dark red hair and green eyes. It has done several solo albums, unlike the other members. In most videos, it is given a minor role, and is only the lead singer in five songs total. SCP-3000-5 (Known as Tae Yeon) is a 23-year-old female of Korean descent. It has auburn hair and gray eyes. It is the newest member of the group as of 5/17/████. In most videos, it is always dressed differently from the rest of the group. This clothing usually consists of elaborate dresses, robes, and in some cases, a lab coat. The group has several music videos on YouTube, and appears to have performed several collaborations with several artistsEvidence shows that the collaborations were not just with Korean, Chinese, and Japanese musicians, but musicians from all over the world of varying genres, including Symphony Orchestras. including Psy, Girls' Generation, 2Ne1, and Coldplay. Interviews with the affected subjects shows that they only have a vague recollection of doing a collaboration with the group, and can't recall details of the collaboration. Amnestics are to be applied, and details added in by staff of Zeta-8. SCP-3000's anomalous properties were initially discovered after motion-tracking technology was unable to detect any movement during a video produced by the band. Further analysis of the band's videos and analysis using cognitohazard recognition technology showed that the videos were, in fact, embedded with a cognitohazard causing hallucinations of the band. Supposed video recordings and interviews display similarly cognitohazardous properties. Furthermore, the girls appear to have no dated birth certificates and no travel documents in either North or South Korea, China, Japan, Singapore, Taiwan, or Hong Kong. Addendum-3000-1: Video Content: These excerpts are from videos that have not been released to the public/released in a different form. Song: Big Brother Reason: Contains info on the Foundation Action Taken: Video replaced with 1984-esque cyberpunk setup. Note: The song itself is fine, as it has no references to the Foundation or Foundation procedures. However, it seems to be about some sort of rebellion. It has a very different from most of their other songs, which are typical songs for the genre. -Doctor Park 0:04 Taeyeon enters a dark room wearing a lab coat, and carrying a clipboard. 0:08 The lights in the room come on, revealing a lab, the song begins. 0:10 Suyong comes out from underneath a cabinet in the room. She is wearing a suit, assumed to represent the O5 Council. 0:15 Sa Seyong and Yoo Mi enter the room from two unseen locations. Both are wearing body armor like that of an MTF. 0:24 Mi Ryeong enters in an orange jumpsuit akin to that of a D-Class, the group begins to sing lyrics. 0:30 Footage cuts from lab to a mockup of a Containment Chamber. Sa Seyong and Yoo Mi are leading Mi Ryeong down the hall. A shot of Suyong and Taeyeon is seen behind what looks like an observation room window. 0:35 Brief cut to Suyong, as she adjusts her jacket, and says in English "Just watch out for Big Brother." 0:49 Mi Ryeong is alone in a plain white room. A shadow can be seen in the corner. 0:53 Flip back to Suyong and Tae Yeon sitting in an office. Both stand up, and stand on the desk. Both begin dancing. 1:06 Shot of Mi Ryeong, Yoo Mi, and Sa Seyong in the containment cell. Some sort of painting is on the wall. "Read the writing on the wall." Is written in red next to it in Korean, English, Chinese, Japanese, and Russian. 1:12 The walls fall down, and the girls are all together. Their clothing has all changed so that they're wearing plain clothes. They all sing in unison "Incite rebellion." The view around them appears to be some sort of airfield. 1:34 Change back to lab. 1:36 Shot of Tae Yeon holding a syringe. She puts it on a counter and walks away. 1:45 Back to Tae Yeon and Suyong in the office, Suyong turns away. 1:52 Shot of Mi Ryeong, Yoo Mi, and Sa Seyong walking down a hallway. 1:57 All girls are back in lab from beginning, Tae Yeon takes lead. 2:09 Shot back to the hallway, Sa Seyong and Yoo Mi push Mi Ryeong into some sort of door. 2:15 Suyong and Tae Yeon begin walking out of the office, into the hallway. 2:21 Shot cuts back to all girls outside, Suyong returns to lead. 2:38 Back to the Containment Chamber, Mi Ryeong smiles at the camera and steps forward towards an unseen light. 2:40 Shot of a security camera as "Watch out for Big Brother" is sung again. 2:43 Tae Yeon and Suyong in an observation room. 2:47 Shot changes behind Tae Yeon and Suyong, looking into the test chamber. 2:48 Camera begins panning into the Test Chamber. 2:51 The camera lands on a still shot looking at the picture. Picture contains a slight resemblance to SCP-████ 2:54 Suyong and Tae Yeon 3:21 Video ends. Close video analysis indicates that the lab shown in this is close in similarities to that of Site-██ Addendum 3000-2: Song Content: These excerpts are songs that have been removed, and a new song has been written and released: Song: Learn to Fly Reason: While not directly referencing the Foundation, it's pretty clear what the band was talking about. Action Taken: Song removed and replaced with a song of MTF Zeta-8's own creation. In love you seek to keep us From falling in the night But in love you blindly seek To withhold morning’s light The world seems so dangerous You want to keep us safe But to contain your fears Under chains we chafe We know that it’s your love That keeps us on the ground But momma these li’l doves Need to find their own way round It might be cold out in the snow But they will need to learn You need stop and let them go And give the world its turn You always feel the pain And thus can’t see the beauty Let us guide you out in joy And free you from your duty Sit back in your fortress Listen to our joyful song Open up your cages We’ll show you what went wrong We know that it’s your love That keeps us on the ground But momma these li’l doves Need to find their own way round It might be cold out in the snow But they will need to learn You need stop and let them go And give the children their own turn Look past our pretty faces We’re more than just a dance Think about the future Give just another chance Give away your feeble fears For as the children grow The fabric of the world tears but they know how to sew. It might be cold out in the snow But they will need to learn You need stop and let them go And give the children their own turn Look past our pretty faces We’re more than just a dance Think about the future Give just another chance It might be cold out in the snow But they will need to learn You need stop and let them go And give the children their own turn Look past our pretty faces We’re more than just a dance Think about the future Give just another chanceIncident Report 3000-1: On ██/██/████, a virus took down the Foundation servers at Site-37. During the downtime, a new video titled '█████████' was released to the public. This video consisted of 20 minutes of CCTV and body cam footage of Doctor Suyong Park doing her daily activities. The video then ended with footage of her throwing up after getting food poisoning before closing with the words "거짓말 쟁이" which means "Liars" when translated from Korean. When systems came back online, the video was taken down at around five million views. A rumor has been spread that the video was released by a group of hackers. When interviewed, Dr. Park states that she did have food poisoning that day, and that she does not know how that footage was taken. References